Stuck In The Real World
by twilightfanjm
Summary: For unknown reasons Nessie has ended up lost and stranded in the real world. She is taken in by Anna, a woman who is mourning the loss of her husband and baby girl. Will Nessie be able to help her recover from her pain? Will Nessie ever be able to go home again?
1. Strange Little Girl

**This story idea has been on my mind for a few days already. I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Strange Little Girl**

 **Anna's POV**

I felt empty inside. Nothing but pure emptiness. I wasn't myself anymore, but nothing more then a shadow of the person that I used to be.

I could never and I would never feel happy ever again. I was ninety nine point nine percent sure that I was clinically depressed. I have never been officially diagnosed but I was sure that I was.

Maybe, if you barely knew me, you wouldn't suspect anything. After all I live on a horse farm where I run a successful horse breeding operation. Race horse breeding that is. I inherited everything from my father when he passed away a few years ago.

I used to run the business with my husband Jack. Our life together had been perfect. We got married two years ago and we were about to have our first child. A girl.

Then a month ago my husband was killed in a car crash. It was hard. Extremely hard. I cried so many tears for him. I can't count the number of times that I cried for him. The knowledge that I was going to have our baby is what kept me going.

Then, once again, everything changed for the worst. Two days ago I went into labor. I was in labor for 13 hours. I had no idea that anything was wrong. That is until I gave birth. My baby girl was stillborn. Holding her lifeless little body in my arms. That was the saddest moment of my life and the doctors still can't figure out what went wrong.

So I lost my husband and my baby within a month of each other. I was all alone. One hundred percent completely and utterly alone.

I laid down on my bed and cried. Cried for my husband and cried for my little baby girl.

Lucky, my labrador retriever, was laying on the bed right next to me. He was comforting me. Or at least trying to comfort me. He certainly did try his best. He licked my face and snuggled into my body as best as he could.

Suddenly he froze, stood up, jumped off the bed and bolted out the door. Somehow I found the strength to chase after him. He was barking and pawing at the door.

I opened the door thinking that his urgency was due to having a full bladder. As soon as I opened the door he ran as fast as he could to the barn and started to bark at the door. Something that I thought was really weird.

It was dark and it was raining outside so I put on my raincoat, grabbed my umbrella and flashlight and headed to the barn.

It was hard to hear anything over the pouring rain and the neighing of the horses inside.

I opened the door carefully and turned on the light. I was surprised when I heard someone crying. It sounded like a little kid.

My dog led me to an empty horse stall where I saw a very beautiful little girl. She was young. No older then four or five years old . She had skin that was paler then normal. Her hair color was unusual. She had bronze curly hair. Her chocolate brown eyes were glistened with the tears that rolled down her face.

For years I've been a big Twilight fan and she was exactly the way I imagined Renesmee Cullen to look.

I walked over to the girl who looked scared for some reason.

"It's okay. It's okay" I told her. "Can you please tell me your name and how did you get in here?" I asked her.

"Renesmee" she whimpered. "I don't know how I got here. The Volturi kidnapped me and then Aro gave me this necklace-" she gestured to the strange necklace around her neck. I say strange because the stone that hung from it was very weird looking and it was bright red.

"Then I fell asleep and I woke up in here" she sobbed. I wanted to comfort her so I took her into my arms. It seemed to me that this kid was exposed to Twilight to young and maybe too much because she seemed to be a little on the delusional side.

"Can you tell me who your parents are?" I asked her. "Maybe I can help you find them"

"Bella and Edward Cullen" she cried.

I sighed. Clearly I was not going to get an answer from her. Nevertheless I had to help her.

I picked her up and carried her in the house. That is when I got the sense that my life was about to change again. I didn't know if it was going to be good or bad and that scared me to no end.

 **Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Lost

**Chapter 2: Lost**

 **Anna's POV**

I carried the small girl into the house. I put her down on the couch while I went to the kitchen to make the poor girl something to eat. I wasn't sure what to do with her.

I made the simplest and fastest thing that I could think of. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk. By the time that I had gone back she had started crying again.

I don't know what it was. Maybe I still had some mother's instincts inside of me even though my baby was dead. Or maybe my heart just broke at the sight of her crying. Or maybe it was some combination of both. Who knows? All I knew is that I had the overwhelming urge to comfort this girl. To protect her. To help her. My heart ached for her.

I put the food down and I automatically hugged her close to me. She didn't seem to mind at all. For some strange reason it also felt good to me as well. Comforting this little girl made me feel a little less depressed even if it was only for a moment.

"Shh. It's okay little girl. It's going to be okay. I'm going to help you"

She sniffled. "Really?" she asked, shock coloring her voice.

"Yes. I'm going to help you-what's your name again?" I was wondering if I had heard her wrong earlier.

"Renesmee. But I like Nessie" she sniffled.

"Okay Nessie. Well I promise you that I will help you find your parents" I promised her. "Whoever they really are" I whispered that last part.

"I told you their names are Edward and Bella Cullen" she insisted. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Meanwhile I wondered how the heck she heard me when I whispered so low that it was nearly impossible for anyone to hear.

Oh well. Maybe her name really was Renesmee and her parents names really were Edward and Bella Cullen and it was just all one huge coincidence that they were all named after characters in Twilight.

"Here I made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich"

She took the sandwich from me and sniffed it. That made me laugh. She was a strange little girl, but she was also adorable. As soon as she bit it her eyes lit up and she finished the sandwich a few seconds later then proceeded to swallow the milk in a few gulps.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. It was obvious that the day had been too much for her. I guess it would be if you were ripped away from your family and were hopelessly lost.

I picked up the small girl and carried her to one of my spare rooms. The one that was closest to mine actually. I laid her down on the bed before starting to search for pajamas for her. Considering she was about five years old it was pretty much impossible to find something small enough to fit her.

I turned around when I heard her snoring softly. So I tucked her in underneath the blankets. I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her little forehead before heading to my room for the night.

I laid in bed trying to figure out what to do about Nessie. What was I going to do about this lost girl? I had to help her. Somehow. I guess the most logical thing to do would be to report her to the police so they can do something about it.

I got the suspicious feeling that reporting her case to the police would be a very bad idea. I tried to shake away the feeling. I mean police have dealt with loss children before she would not be any different. Yet, there was something telling me that I should not do it. That I should be the one to help her myself.

I tossed and turned in my bed for awhile because these thoughts just would not leave me alone. About two hours later I gave up and went for some sleeping aid medicine. NyQuil would do the trick.

I fell asleep 30 minutes later.

An ear splitting scream wrenched me from my sleep the next morning. I immediately got out of bed and raced to the room where I had left Nessie.

I threw open the door and froze on the spot at what I saw. All I could do was stare in shock. Nessie had grown a lot. She no longer looked like a five year old but rather she looked like a 10 year old. Her body was also curvier now and she had small breasts that were beginning to grow.

Her brown eyes displayed nothing but fear. She was absolutely terrified. Meanwhile I wondered what the heck was going on with her.

"Nessie what's wrong?" I finally managed to say.

"I don't know" she said fearfully.

She was shaking in fear as she pointed to the blood stained sheets.

Blood stained sheets! Oh dear lord have mercy...

 **Please Review**


End file.
